ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mad Scientist
Plot Ben and Kevin (still in his mutant form, Kevin 11) are in an unknown place. They regain consciousness and observe their surroundings. (Kevin 11): Where are we? (Ben): We're in...stasis pods, I think. No worries. He transforms into Four Arms and breaks out of his pod, instantly reverting back to Ben. (Ben): Hey! What's going on? (Kevin 11): Whoever captured us must have tampered with your watch. (Ben): I'll try to free you. He walks around and finds a red button on a wall. He presses it, and Kevin's pod opens, freeing him. Kevin jumps out of his pod. (Ben): Something or someone isn't here. Hmm, aha! Gwen's not here! Where is she? All of a sudden, giant mutant bats corner the two. (Kevin 11): Whoa, freaky. (Ben): I'm going hero, or something. He transforms into Goop. (Goop): I don't have much time. Let's make this quick! He wraps around one of the bats' necks and tries to melt it with acid, instantly reverting back to Ben. (Ben): Oh, man! Kevin, I think you have some of my powers. Try beating these bats up. Ben jumps to the ground from the bat's neck. (Kevin 11): Okay, I'm gonna try. He flies up to a bat and uses energy whips to whiplash the bat's eye, making it fall to the ground. He spits goo at another bat and pushes the bat on the other bat on the ground. (Ben): You're doing good, dude! (Kevin 11): Thanks. A mutant bat grabs Ben and throws him far away. (Ben, voice fading): Aaaah! (Kevin 11): Oh, man. A little later, Ben is running aimlessly, still in the same building. He bumps into someone and they fall to the ground. (Ben, as they get up): Gwen? Oh, Gwen! Kevin's being, uh...Wait, where is Kevin? A medium-sized mutant cockroach (about the size of Four Arms) corners the two. (Gwen): How ironic. (Ben): Going her- No, it wouldn't work. (Gwen): What? (Ben): This watch has been glitching. I can't turn into anyone for more than five seconds. (Gwen): Nuevo cagfuer! The Omnitrix beeps. (Gwen): Try going hero now. (Ben): Okay. It's hero time! He transforms into Cannonbolt. (Cannonbolt): Oh, yeah! He curls into his ball form and rolls towards the mutant cockroach. (Cannonbolt): Just like squashing a bug. (Gwen): He is a bug. (Cannonbolt): I know. Cannonbolt uncurls from his ball form and transforms into XLR8. (XLR8): Get on my back. We gotta find Kevin. Gwen jumps on XLR8's back and he zips off. In the meantime, Kevin 11 is stuck in a pod, this time chained as well. (Kevin 11): Where am I? Dr. Animo steps out of the shadows. (Dr. Animo): Oh, don't worry. I just need your DNA. This won't hurt...for long. He pulls a lever, and Kevin's powers begin to drain out. (Kevin): I feel weak. He tries to break out of the cuffs, to no avail. (Dr. Animo): I can only imagine my mutant army. Ah, the world is mine. XLR8 and Gwen arrive. (Gwen, getting off XLR8): I'm gonna puke. XLR8 reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Uh-oh. (Dr. Animo): Ah, the Omnitrix bearer. Time to kill two birds with one stone. (Ben): Not gonna happen when I get my Omnitrix recharged. (Dr. Animo): You won't have time, child. (Kevin 11): Hello, mutant being drained of energy here. (Gwen): Right. Ben, do something. He taps his Omnitrix repeatedly. (Ben): Do a spell or something. (Gwen): Your Omnitrix will be overloaded with magic. Are you sure? (Ben): It can't get any worse than it is now. (Gwen): You asked for it. Egrahcer! The Omnitrix beeps. (Ben): Thank you. He transforms into Four Arms. (Four Arms): It's brawling time! He runs towards Kevin 11's stasis pod and breaks him out of it. (Kevin 11): I'm still trapped in cuffs. Four Arms breaks Kevin 11 out of his cuffs. Kevin 11 jumps to the ground. (Four Arms): You do know you have super strength, right? (Kevin 11): Really? Oh, well. (Gwen): Hey, Animomo, talk! (Dr. Animo): It's Animo. Anyway, it'll take more than meddling kids to make me explain my master plan and my master's plan. (Kevin 11): You just leaked some details. (Dr. Animo): Gah! He whistles, and an Arburian Pelarota eagle swoops in. (Dr. Animo): Ah, this is unexpected, but just what I wanted. Attack! (Four Arms): Bring it on! He runs towards the eagle and punches it. The eagle curls up into a ball and hits Four Arms on the head multiple times. (Four Arms): Ow! Hey! Kevin 11 spits goo at the eagle, which stays still for a second, then breaks out of the goo and uncurls from its ball form, squawking. (Gwen): Hey, birdy! She shoots blue energy blasts at the eagle. The eagle squawks in pain, then flies towards Gwen, picking her up. Four Arms grabs Gwen by the leg. (Gwen): Watch it! (Four Arms): Right. Sorry. Four Arms pulls Gwen from the eagle's grip, setting her on the ground. An unnamed Plumber arrives at the scene. (Plumber): You've done well with keeping the boys here, Animo. Although, you didn't so well with keeping then trapped in pods. (Dr. Animo): Apologies. (Kevin 11): Who are you? (Plumber): Brady West. Second-in-command for this sector. You're in the Null Zone and two of you are test subjects for the Plumbers. (Dr. Animo): They are more capable than they seem. (Brady): Maybe so. He whistles, and Plumbers come out from all corners. (Four Arms): If you can't beat em', run away. He reverts back to Ben and he runs as fast as he can, along with Gwen and Kevin 11. (Ben): Gwen, do you remember how you got here? (Gwen): Yeah, but it's a long run. (Kevin 11): It's better than being trapped here. Gwen leads them to the exit, which they reach after 10 minutes. The exit turns out to be the elevator to the Plumbers' base. (Ben): You never told us- (Gwen): I never told you many things. Now, we should be going. (Ben): Should we really go? We'd be even more cornered than we are now. (Kevin 11): We've got powers. Nothin' to worry about. Besides, we could just sneak out. They take the elevator up to the Plumbers' base, where (as usual) many Plumbers surround them. (Ben): Give me a break! (Plumber): The weapon! (Kevin 11): I'm no one's weapon. (Ben): Time to kick butt! He transforms. (Goop): Goop! He wraps around a number of Plumbers', then squeezes them, unwrapping around them. (Goop): Boo-yah! He attempts to run out with his teammates, but laser lance-armed Plumbers surround them. (Gwen): I knew this would happen. (Goop): Yeah, I'm gonna let you guys handle this one. Kevin stretches his arms towards the Plumbers and grabs their laser lances. Gwen shoots an energy blast at them, making then fall to the ground unconscious. (Gwen): We have to get to regular ground! Brady and Dr. Animo arrive. (Brady): Freeze. (Kevin 11): We gotta be more careful than this. (Goop): What do you want from us? (Brady): We've already told you. We want that Omnitrix. (Goop): Tell me where my parents are. (Brady): Give me the watch. (Goop): Show me my parents. (Dr. Animo): You're annoying, child! (Gwen): Overdoing it much? (Kevin 11): Back away, or we'll destroy your precious base. (Brady): Petty threat. You don't scare us. (Kevin 11): Go! I'll deal with this creep. (Gwen): But- (Kevin 11): -Go! (Goop): Okay, the dude seems confident, so let's wait for him outside. He reverts back to Ben and he and Gwen make their way to the elevator, exiting the building above it. Back underground, Kevin 11 smashes the ground. Brady falls to the ground. (Brady): Animo, help! (Dr. Animo): Are you crazy? He's overpowered? I mean, I best be going now. He walks away, whistling as if nothing happened. (Brady): You are but a weapon, Levin. Nothing but pure destruction. (Kevin 11): N-No! I'm trying to change! I...I want to be a hero. (Brady): All the best with that. It's not possible. (Brady): Embrace it. Brady sticks a sringe containing a substance that makes Kevin's insane side take over. (Brady): Now, kill Ben Tennyson! Major Events *Brady makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Merlina *Kevin Levin (as Kevin 11) Villains *Dr. Animo *Brady West (first appearance) Aliens used *Four Arms (x2) *Goop (x2) *Cannonbolt *XLR8 Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 52 episodes